


With a fresh pair of eyes (I want to be seen)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: God, Sam didn’t even know Bucky...likedhim 24 hours ago, so it’s normal, really, that he doesn’t have the words that he thinks Bucky might want to hear. That he doesn’t have the words to tell him just how satisfied he is.





	With a fresh pair of eyes (I want to be seen)

Sam can see the question in Bucky’s eyes before he even opens his mouth, and he’d love to answer it, but it’s hard to even know where to begin.

It’s not like their story had made any sense, and it's not like the way they’d ended up here, in bed together, had a beginning, a middle and an end. God, Sam didn’t even know Bucky... _liked_ him 24 hours ago, so it’s normal, really, that he doesn’t have the words that he thinks Bucky might want to hear. That he doesn’t have the words to tell him just how satisfied he is.

How happy.

“Penny for them?” Bucky asks softly.

As Sam gathers his thoughts, he brings his right hand up to Bucky’s face and lightly trace lines; from his ear to his nose, from one eye to the other, from his forehead to his mouth. And when Sam gets to his mouth, what else can he do but kiss Bucky again?

“You can’t keep kissing me to shut me up, Wilson. It worked once—”

“Twice now.”

Bucky huffs. “It worked twice, but it’s not gonna work again.”

“You sure about that? Because—”

Before Sam can even finish his sentence, Bucky puts a hand behind Sam’s back and just...flips them over so that Sam is on his back, laying under Bucky.

Sam swallows hard, his voice sounding a little too breathless for his taste when he says, “I’m having a little déjà vu, here.”

“Yeah, well having you under me is the only way _I_ can get _you_ to shut up, so." Bucky pecks him on the lips, short and sweet, before looking down at Sam again. “What are you thinking about, sweetheart?”

Sam goes back to tracing lines on Bucky’s body, his fingers lingering on his neck and collarbone this time. It’s easier to answer questions like that, when he’s not looking directly at soft, pretty blue-grey eyes.

“I, uh...I’m really happy, I think.”

“Yeah?”

Sam’s heart squeezes at the hope in Bucky’s voice, but he can’t bring himself to look up just yet.

“Yeah. When I...when I broke up with Jon, I...I felt stupid.”

“There are plenty of reasons for you to feel stupid, Wilson, but none of them have to do with you breaking up with someone.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “I know you’ve heard about glass houses and stones, Barnes.” Before Bucky can argue, Sam continues. “My point is that I felt stupid. Because—because Jon was perfect. He was nice, considerate, had his shit together, and was good with my family. So breaking up with him felt just as wrong as it felt right. But then—”

Sam looks up now, ‘cause Bucky needs to see him as he says the words, no matter how vulnerable he feels right now, “—but then, last night, when we...got together.” They both smirk a little at the euphemism, because deep down they’re both fucking school children. “The way you—” _the way you touched me, the way you kissed me, the way you said my name_ “—the way you were with me, I knew. I knew I made the right decision.”

Bucky’s smiling now, small but unmistakable, and it’s easier for Sam to continue. “You...you see me. Not just my job, or the way I look, or what being with me could do for you.” Sam shakes his head a little, hopes he’s making some kind of sense. “You see _me_. You _see_ me. I don’t think...I don’t think I’ve ever had that before.”

They’re both quiet for a while, but it feels right. Outside, snow is falling slowly and softly, and here, safe in Bucky’s bedroom, they’re taking everything slowly too.

“ ‘S good thing,” Bucky says finally, “because I feel the same way about you.”

“Yeah?” Sam asks. He’s only human after all and he’s gonna need all the reassurance he can get after his little confession.

“Yeah.”

Bucky’s smile is radiant, and Sam’s getting predictable but he just _has_ to kiss him, _has_ to run his hands down Bucky’s back, _has_ to roll his hips, just a little. Just enough to hear Bucky moan, just enough to remind the both of them that they’re still quite naked.

“Do you want us to do this again?” Bucky asks, voice as soft as it was last night when he’d asked _Do you want me to fuck you, Sam?_

Sam’s not sure if Bucky means just the sex or if he means the sex and the feelings and them...being together. Looking into Bucky’s eyes, though, Sam is pretty sure he knows which one he means, but it honestly doesn’t matter ‘cause he has the same answer to both questions.

“Yes.”

**End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic and its title both inspired by Fresh Pair of Eyes by Brooke Waggoner.
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
